L Train
.]] The "L" train (short for "Elevated Train") is a form of public transportation controlled by CTOS in Chicago. It is based on the real life . Function In Watch Dogs, the player can either ride the train normally (they cannot sit, only stand) or use it to fast travel to any other station around the map. Fast travel can be accessed at stations by going to the ticket machines or map and pressing the button prompt, or on the train itself if the player has already hacked or gained access to a train. Design The train is somewhat based on a mixture of Morrison-Knudsen 3200 and Bombardier Transit 5000 series railcars which currently operate on the real life L train system, and can feature two, three or more railcars featuring sleek, stainless steel bodywork. The quantity of carriages varies from line to line. The train features front and rear lights which indicate the direction of the train. The direction and the destination is also indicated on an LED panel above the windshield. The interior of the train is very classic and some carriages feature light graffiti. It features rows of seats and bars to catch on. The color of the interior is blue but may differ according to the line. The maintaining of the trains depends of the districts they cross, as well as the frequency. Hacks *Train Control Network The "L" -train network runs through almost every district within the city, with 23 total stations on the Red and Blue lines. In reality, the "L"-Train line names are based on colors. *Clinton Station *Clark/Lake Station *Washington/Wells Station *Quincy Station *LaSalle Station *Library Station *Western Station *Ryborn Station *Deavers Station *Olivia Station *Noakes Station *Taylor Station *Madison/Wabash Station *Adams/Wabash Station *Hollenkamp Station *Parkfield Station *Rhodes Station *Corland Station *Sellers Grove Station *Malinski Station *Paulson Station *Husker Station *Keele Station Trivia *The train can be hacked and controlled by unlocking the Train Control skill from the Skills Tree. *It is not possible to fast travel while the player has a Heat Level. *The ground will shake when the "L" train is passing by, and if it is hacked, the ground will shake even more. *The Watch Dogs "L" Train is operated by CTOS, theoretically leaving no need for a driver, however there is always a train operator present in the front car. Real "L" trains consist of conductors. *No NPCs actually ever get on/off the train. *The real-life "L"-trains consist of four, six or eight cars, whereas the Watch Dogs versions consist of three cars. *If pedestrians in the train hear gunfire, they will crouch down in fear. *Killing a pedestrian inside the train may cause a 911 call, even with a silenced gun. Killing the conductor will automatically trigger a 911 call. *The two in-game lines, Red and Blue, are named after the real life Red and Blue lines in the system, but ironically, the Red and Blue lines are the only two lines in real life to be underground in the downtown area. They eventually become elevated outside of the downtown area. Gallery Capture d’écran (33).png|Trains at a downtown station. Capture d’écran (46).png|A map of the network inside the train. Capture d’écran (47).png|A badly maintained train in a poor district. Capture d’écran (41).png|Aiden inside the train. Capture d’écran (48).png|Interior of the train. Capture d’écran (49).png|Aiden on the roof of a train. vlcsnap-2014-03-30-23h24m52s143.png|Aiden inside a leaving train. de:EL Bahn Category:Vehicles Category:Public transport